


Critical Role Transcript Tale: A Heroic Chronicle of our Ongoing Tal'Dorei Campaign

by MightyOwl97



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Critical Role Spoilers, Drama, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyOwl97/pseuds/MightyOwl97
Summary: A transcribed "novelization" of my group's Discord-based game set in Critical Role's Exandria. It has been nearly a decade since Vox Machina finished their quest and went their separate ways. Tal'Dorei celebrates a new era of peace... or so it seems on the surface. Evil lurks in the shadows, and a familiar enemy is on the rise once again. A group of seven new heroes cross paths; as their destinies intertwine in the city of Emon, but none of them are aware of the pivotal roles they will play in the dark days to come. CAMPAIGN 1 SPOILERS AHEAD.
Kudos: 3





	Critical Role Transcript Tale: A Heroic Chronicle of our Ongoing Tal'Dorei Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> On March 15th, 2020, I posted on r/criticalrole that I was looking for a group of players to participate in a Discord-centered Play-by-Post (PbP) campaign of D&D set in Critical Role’s Tal’Dorei campaign setting. If I had just waited a few more days, maybe it would be set in Wildemount, but I had a strong desire to return to my Critical Role roots in Campaign 1. For those of you unfamiliar with the concept of PbP, it is essentially like writing a book with multiple people. The story is pushed along by each person’s post, whether it is their turn in combat or an opportunity to role play. We have never met in person; the entirety of our campaign is contained within a chatroom on our Discord server.
> 
> But, I digress. In a short amount of time, I had seven players from all around the USA (and even outside of it!) ready to jump in. All of us were perfect strangers, initially bound only by our love for D&D and Critical Role. Some are veterans of many years of gaming, and some had hardly played before. Imagine my surprise that all of us would instantly click and become not just an effective party, but also good friends. This campaign has happened over several days as the COVID-19 pandemic raged around the world and turned everything on its head. All seven of us were out of a job or university, our status quo entirely interrupted, and this game became our solace. A place where we could escape the uncertainty of the world outside and live in a world where we could be heroes. A place where we could be together in isolation.
> 
> One benefit of running a D&D game that is entirely text-based is that there is a written record of everything that has happened since the campaign’s inception. We have tossed around the idea of taking the posts that make up our campaign, compiling it into a written document, and share it with the Critter Community. We are by no means professional actors or writers. I am not a Mercer-level DM. But that does not change the fact that we are proud enough of our game that we thought you might enjoy reading about it.
> 
> This work was arranged by me, MightyOwl, but is a joint effort between my players and me. I have used plot hooks and information from "Critical Role: Tal’Dorei Campaign Setting" by James Haeck and Matt Mercer throughout the adventure. This is technically a work of OC fan fiction, and features characters, locations, and several references specific to CR1. I have done my best to present each iconic Campaign 1 character, location, etc. with as much truth to Matt’s original descriptions and as true to each cast member’s/guest star’s performance as possible to the best of my ability. The rest is me filling in blanks at my discretion. Each player has written their own character’s dialogue and actions, with some editing done by me for the purposes of narrative cohesion, but kept as close to the original material as possible. As far as I am concerned, we are all eight of us co-authors. This is our adventure. Our legend. Our story.
> 
> We hope you enjoy it as much as we have.
> 
> Dramatis Personae (in order of appearance):  
> \- Ergos Wildstrike - Played by TheFanciestLad  
> \- Honey Sunmeadow - Played by RummiMelo  
> \- Rio - Played by Jane Doe  
> \- Clypeus - Played by charlie1331  
> \- Adrian Clerk - Played by Kel  
> \- Soltar - Played by Samuel  
> \- Aelethil “Aelie” Muul’strathinor - Played by Wash  
> \- Everyone else - Played by MightyOwl (Dungeon Master)
> 
> Note from the arranger: Italicized dialogue denotes that it is being spoken in a different language than Common.
> 
> CAMPAIGN 1 SPOILERS AHEAD - THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING
> 
> PS I am new to the whole AO3 world so I apologize if I have not done the tags or whatever right. I am learning as I go!

Today is Miresen, the 16th of Dualahei, 820 PD in the world of Exandria, about nine years since the legendary heroes known as Vox Machina defeated Vecna at the Battle of Vasselheim. Though winter has not quite yet ended, the city of Emon is in the throes of an early rain-filled spring season. No strangers to wet weather, the people of Emon proceed about their business under hoods and cloaks in the Central District of Emon. While certainly not the most well-off sector of the City of Fellowship, the services here are not quite as expensive as they are in the marketplaces of Abdar’s Promenade. The residential areas are tightly cramped with tenements and guildhalls, not exactly the best place for a claustrophobic traveler, but the main thoroughfares are more spacious and usually boast better-quality taverns, inns, and shops. The Dying Drake is one such establishment. Once a two-story house, this handsome stone and timber tavern is conveniently located across the street from Azalea Street Park, the most popular park in the Central District. It is about 4:00 in the afternoon and the drizzle of rain and a chilling coastal breeze has motivated several people, locals or otherwise, to warm up inside with a hearty mug of ale. Since it is one of the newest and most well-known taverns in the city, many come here to discuss business, pleasure, or both.

Three separate groups of adventurers have all responded to a notice posted by one Irven Delriss, a member of the local clothiers’ guild. He did not give very much detail, but promised more information and twenty-five gold pieces to any and all adventurers that meet him at the Dying Drake at 4:30 on Miresen. Upon seeing this notice, they each decided to take it. After making their way through the Central District’s labyrinth of streets and buildings, they discover the Dying Drake Tavern one by one. The air permeates with the smell of freshly cooked food, brewed beer, and the sound of a small band on a stage in the far corner. A halfling woman with braided brown hair and a dusting of freckles across her face is working as the bartender. She responds to questions about Delriss by pointing over to a table reserved in his name. “Irven’s a regular, but he’s not here yet, so until then you can hang around with the others that have shown up asking about him,” she says, “maybe you should order a drink in the meantime! A house ale costs five copper. He’ll be around any moment.”

The first pair stands side by side in the Drake. A shirtless, muscular halfling man nods to the bartender and looks at his traveling companion, a high elf. "I guess we're a' waiting for a bit, Honey." He looks wide-eyed around the bustling tavern. "I ain't never seen so many people as this city seems to have!" Ergos Wildstrike looks back to the bartender. "I'll take two of them there ales for myself, and throw in one for my friend here if she's got a thirst herself."

“Sure thing, my friend!” The halfling woman calls out, grabbing some pewter mugs, filling them with a foamy brown brew, and bringing them to the table.

Honey is just barely over five feet, and proud of that extra inch. Her thick, black hair is only half held up by two ‘fun-buns,’ a style she dons in honor of her hero, Pike Trickfoot. She smiles at her companion and says, “Waiting’s fine. I like people watching and am never one to turn down a drink.” Her dark blue eyes sweep over the people in the tavern and she can’t stop smiling.

The door swings open and a second pair walks in. With a gait that belies an easy confidence, Rio the tabaxi makes room for herself at the bar— she’s slight and definitely not an imposing figure, so her arrogant swagger is a bit of a performance. Her fur is a dusky black and her eyes a bright, shrewd yellow. She sticks a clawed thumb over her shoulder at her construct companion. “An ale for that guy.” She thinks for a moment before twisting right around. “Do you even drink ale, C? Can you drink? Like, anything? Do you even taste it?”

Standing at an exact six feet tall the silver and bronze plated Clypeus appears to be taking in the room and all around him. His eyes glow a light blue, and upon his chest is the symbol of an eye upon an ebony fist grasping bolts of lightning. Whether he is snapping out of a daze or satisfied that there are no immediate threats, his focus returns to Rio. "I have not had… 'ale' before. I do not require drink, but if it is 'fun' as you like to say, then I would be most pleased to try some."

Ergos tosses a couple silver pieces to the bartender, and proceeds to the table to sit down. As he goes to sit, he notices the construct enter the bar, and is so astonished he misses the chair and falls to the floor, flinging ale everywhere.

Finally, a third group, a trio, enters the establishment. The first of them, standing at a staggering six foot four, is Adrian, a large, but nimble man. He looks relatively young for a human. He is dressed in a green cloak and leather armor. He goes to the barkeep and says, "Hey there, I think there might be someone here waiting for me under the name of Irven Delriss. Do you know where they might be?"

“Not here yet, but a couple of other folk have been asking after him,” She points over to Ergos, who has just spilled his ale, and Honey, as well as pointing out Rio and Clypeus. “Oi, Lander! Help the poor lad clean that up, will you?” She shouts to a human busboy who looks no older than fourteen.

Accompanying Adrian, the second of this trio, is another human-looking man, wearing scale mail and a shield with the symbol of a raven on his back. He's about six feet tall and has pale skin. Despite his silvery-black hair, he looks quite young. Taking in the scene, Soltar asks, "Do you also have wine?"

“That we do, sir! We’re actually the only establishment in Emon that serves Wildemount’s Lionett wine. Not a finer vintage in all of Exandria, it’s even better than that elvish stuff from Syngorn! A glass o’ that will run you two silver!”

"Sounds fine to me," the cleric replies, and he places two silver pieces on the counter.

The third quietly follows the other two. Standing an inch shorter than Soltar, Aelie is remarkably lanky even for a full-blooded elf. Long, stringy blonde hair reaches down to the middle of his back pulled into three ponytails. His deep green eyes are probably his most striking physical feature, but there isn't much striking about him otherwise. Still, his eyes dart back and forth in the tavern looking at every corner and exit, just trying to identify them. He wears a simple tunic and pants that probably were brighter colors at one point but they've seen many, many miles. His heavy coat has fur lining the collar and a broad belt around his waist has a number of pouches. He stays close to Adrian with twig-like fingers twitching. He drops five copper absentmindedly on the bar and takes a mug without looking at it. About to take a sip he stops, inspects the mug and ale, decides something, and takes the tiniest sip as though just to wet his lips. When he gets to the table with Adrian he tries to take the chair furthest to the corner and just looks at the crowd, barely acknowledging the rest.

Ergos quickly stands up, hitting his head on the table and cursing under his breath. He scrambles up onto the chair and looks around at the motley crew assembled before him. "Well, howdy y'all! You folks here to meet this Delriss feller as well? My name's Ergos, and this here is Honey!" He gestures wildly to Honey, almost falling out of his chair again. "She's real nice!"

"Sure thing, just found the note outside. I'm Soltar, pleased to meet you all."

Adrian reaches out to shake the hands of the people that reciprocate. “I am Adrian, how do you do?”

Ergos grabs Adrian’s hand with both of his and shakes vigorously. "I'm doin' just fine, thank you very much."

Honey’s smile is a little more awkward than it was a second ago, but she still waves before shaking Adrian’s offered hand. She glances at Ergos, trying to see if he hit his head hard enough to require healing. Aelie looks around at the assembled group with curiosity and suspicion. “ _How many... people... did this person ask to come on this trip? It's going to be a little crowded, isn't it?_ ” He mutters in elvish.

Adrian replies in the same language. “ _I have no clue. It does seem to be quite a few though. I thought we were the only ones they contacted, but I stand corrected._ ”

" _The more, the merrier,_ " Soltar adds with a smile.

“ _The more to watch out for…_ ” The elf withdraws into himself once more.

Rio shoots a look at the trio and rolls her eyes. "Wow, did we interrupt the elf clubhouse or something?"

Ergos seems less perturbed by the discussion. "Them's some fancy words. They're so sweet I can't tell if you're speakin' or singin'," the halfling grins. Aelie looks between the halfling and Rio with an uncertain expression on his face, then clears his throat, speaking in a heavily accented common.

“Eh... how's a say... eh, sorry?”

“Sorry,” Adrian interjects, “my compatriot here feels more comfortable talking in a more familiar tongue for them. I apologize.”

Rio turns from Clypeus to stare at Aelie. "Woah, you can't speak Common? What's that like?"

“ _It’s good to meet you,_ ” Honey says, in elvish, to Adrian and Aelie, hoping the familiar language will be a comfort.

“Eh…” Aelie turns to Soltar. “ _This is not turning out like I thought it would._ ”

 _“Let's wait until this guy is here, it’s twenty-five gold per person, doesn't matter how many we are. And maybe it’s easier if we are more..._ " the acolyte of the Raven Queen leans in and whispers, “ _I watch your back, you watch mine._ ”

Soltar clears his throat and sits back smiling at all of the group. “Let’s hope Mister Delriss has enough gold for us all and we are able to help him!”

Ergos nods. "I wonder what he's needin' all us folks here for... What'd that sign say? He's a clothier or somethin' like that?" He looks over to Honey. "What's a clothier? Are we gonna be makin' pants? That sounds awful borin'."

"Maybe he got an insight that it’s getting colder and he needs us to get a large amount of cloth!” Soltar quips with a grin. Aelie looks unamusedly toward him.

“ _Maybe he intends to bury us in colorful cloth and send us to Vecna._ ”

" _Actually I'm looking for people who are working for Vecna, but not for a chat…_ ” Soltar subtly wraps a hand around his mace.

“ _I hope we do run into some followers of Vecna. They may be corruptors but they also are skilled in arcane crafts…_ ”

“Clothiers just make clothes. Or sell them, I guess. They deal with clothing,” Honey says to Ergos, listening carefully to the conversation in elvish at the same time.

"So makin' pants is still on the table." Ergos scratches his beard dubiously. "I ain't never made no clothes before. I can maybe make some metal pants, I guess."

This statement catches Soltar’s attention. "You can make armor?"

"Well, I know my way around a forge a little bit. I ain't really made a lot of armor..." Ergos looks up at Soltar. "... and never for a feller as tall as you, but I'd give it a try!”

"Sounds useful. If we have to make clothes, I will come back to you," Soltar smiles. "And if you need help praying or need some healing done, don't hesitate to ask me."

Ergos grins widely. "I'll gladly take you up with that kind offer of healin', sir. Honey helped me out a time or two. I'm a bit clumsy now and again."

Honey nods in confirmation. “He’s quite clumsy. But it’s part of his charm.”

"Aw, you're jus' too kind, Miss Honey. Too kind by a mile."

Soltar counts the group silently and then smiles at Honey. "With your help, we should be able to get all of us sorted out. If no one is too reckless."

“Yes, as long as no one is reckless.” Honey glances pointedly toward Ergos, who fidgets nervously under the elf’s gaze.

“ _Great_ ,” Aelie scoffs. “ _That one's a fool in battle? I'll need to find some new scrolls for him._ ”

“ _If he's drawing all the attention, there are less eyes on us... and as long as the Raven Queen favours me, I should be able to prevent the worst,_ ” Soltar replies.

Aelie lets out a huff. “ _Nothing like a brute to burn everyone else's spells._ ”

“Ergos is good at drawing attention. And fighting,” Honey pipes up in elvish. She then holds up her holy symbol, an amulet with a painted sun on it that looks like it was done by a child. “Raven Queen, huh? I’m a follower of the Dawnfather.”

Soltar pulls out his amulet, a raven feather, and smiles at Honey. "I guess I can count on you, then, if we meet some unholy people."

Ergos, eager to take the attention off of himself, glances over at Rio. "You're one of them tabaxi folk, ain't ya? My ma told me she met one, once. Are you from this here city?"

Rio, who had been turning a coin over in her claws absentmindedly, perks up at Ergos’ question. Both Soltar and Aelie’s eyes land on her. “Oh, yeah, I guess. I’m Rio…” she replies with a sigh. “Is the Irven guy late or what?”

“ _This one probably won’t even be seen in a fight,_ ” Aelie mutters to Soltar, eyeing the tabaxi on the other side of the table with a calculating air. His eyes drift to the metal man sitting beside her. Clypeus takes a mug offered to him by the now bored and curious Rio, sniffs once, and quaffs the entire mug in one swallow.

"That was..." a coughing fit wracks C's body as he fights to hold down the foreign contents "... interesting?" His attention turns to the other humanoids seated nearby who appear to be friendly. "My name is Clypeus. I am Rio's friend. Will it be a pleasure to meet you?" Ergos stares at Clypeus, totally enthralled. “Is… is that armor, or your skin?”

"It is both of course. It is not wise to enter battle without armor." Clypeus begins, then seems to realize they are talking to a half-naked halfling. ".... ah, you do not fight?"

“No sense protecting that one. He wouldn't know what to do with it,” Aelie whispers to himself, looking between the halfling and the much taller Clypeus.

“Fightin’s mostly what I do,” Ergos laughs. “And it will be a pleasure, Mr… Caliopus, was it?”

He is met with a blank stare from Clypeus. “Fighting with words, perhaps? Or with arrows?” He turns to look at Rio, pointing down to Ergos. “I do not understand this one.”

"Maybe you need to bend down a little to hear him?"

“He is rather small,” Clypeus says, leaning down toward Ergos. Suddenly, a man's scream is heard from outside. It is loud and painful, and is soon followed by another scream that must belong to a woman. The door swings open with great speed as the woman rushes in and shouts, "Help! It's killing him!" and she points to her right. Two guards at the bar get up immediately and run toward the door. The other patrons murmur nervously to each other and look toward the woman at the door as the guards draw their swords and rush in the direction she is pointing. All the party’s eyes are on the door.

“What was that?” Adrian asks before drawing his bow and darting towards the door.

“Guess we ain’t makin’ pants now!” Ergos exclaims, snatching his warhammer and running outside.

The rest follow silently, save for Aelie who casts a spell on himself, surrounding his body in shimmering mage armor. The group flies out the door and turns with weapons drawn while the woman continues to point. "There, down the alley! It dragged him down the alley!" They all rush down the alley along the side of the Dying Drake and find the two guards looming over the body of a finely dressed, fair-skinned, brown-haired man - well, he was finely dressed, but now his fancy clothes are tattered, his body mangled. His face is frozen in a horrified expression with blue eyes wide open. It looks like his throat has been torn open, and he is missing his right arm. It can be found a foot away from his corpse. The guards turn and one, a forty-something year old man with a patchy beard peeking through, stops anyone from proceeding.

"Wait, stop! It's too late, he's already dead. Put away your weapons," he says cautiously, keeping a hand on his sword. "Do any of you know this man?"

"Oh, gods," the halfling bartender says, standing in front of a small crowd looking on in horror. She shifts her attention to the party and states, "There's Irven. I can't believe it..."

"Everyone, stay back! The Arms of Emon are investigating this attack," The older guard calls, stepping toward the halfling woman. "Callie, get these people out of here. We can't have them interfering."

"Wait,” The other guard, removing her helmet to reveal a half-elf woman with a mousy face and light brown hair tied up in a chignon bun, looks up from the body in the party’s direction, "stay here. Seeing as you leaped to your arms as soon as the danger started, perhaps you can help us."

Ergos looks down at the mangled body of Irven, a bit shocked. "Uh, sure, I guess, ma'am. I mean, I can't speak for these other folks, but I'd be willin' to lend a hand."

“There is already a hand over there,” Clypeus deadpans, pointing to the severed arm. Rio gently slaps his arm down, then inspects the scene.

“As am I. What can we do to help you?” Adrian asks, slinging his bow over his shoulder.

Soltar steps forward. “May I examine the body?”

“Examine away,” the guard states, standing up. “I’m Sergeant Cara Talley, and this is my partner, Officer Javani Maraval. This is the fifth attack like this in three months and our officers have been unable to come to the bottom of it... At first the attacks were random, just homeless vagrants, but now this is the second merchant to be attacked.”

As Soltar inspects the corpse, Aelie, Adrian, and Ergos look around for additional clues. Clypeus’ attention turns to Rio, and he puts himself in-between the opposite end of the alley and the tabaxi. The latter steps back from the body, scowling, and mutters under her breath. “So the case is more serious now that it’s merchants being attacked instead of the homeless?”

“It’s not my call what the Arms brass wants investigated and what it doesn’t... either way, people are dying, and more will die still if this is left unchecked.”

Through their combined efforts, Aelie and Ergos discover a trail of bloody tracks leading away from the body. “No rats here,” the halfling begins, pointing forward and beginning to move, “but there’s some prints that are leadin’ this way!”

“Nice catch!” Soltar says, following.

“Wait, whaddya mean no rats?” Rio sighs, nudges Clypeus, and makes to follow Ergos down the alleyway.

The officers head over to the set of tracks. “Look at these little buggers,” Officer Maraval groans, pointing out one of the tracks, a small, three-toed one that appears to be clawed. “What in the Wildmother’s name is... oh, gods...” he points at a much larger print. This one is four-toed and clearly clawed.

Ergos scratches his head and looks at Honey with a frown. "You have any idea what coulda made these here prints?" His high elf friend shrugs.

“Wait for me!” Adrian calls out, having been too wrapped up in inspecting the corpse to notice the party had moved on. “It looks as if the creatures were smart enough to take Delriss’ jewelry and coin purse.”

“Matches what we noticed on the last victim that was found...” Sergeant Talley replies, following the tracks a little further to a bundle of rags, which she brushes aside. A manhole cover is underneath, and the tracks lead right to it. “They went down into the sewers...” The half-elf turns around. “Officer, go guard the body and keep the civilians away. I need a word with these adventurers.” She waits for the Officer to leave before piping up again. “We have to stay and set up a crime scene, and it’ll take forever to organize a squad to search the sewers. However, if a group of... concerned citizens were to volunteer to go into the sewers and track down the killer themselves, and they were successful, I could see to it that they are rewarded for their efforts on behalf of the Arms.”

"Consider me vol-un-teered!" Ergos bends down and tries to rip off the manhole cover, which groans and grumbles as the muscular halfling pulls it off and drags it across the cobblestones. Adrian peers down into the opening left behind.

“Well, it’s not the first time I've crawled through shit,” he states matter-of-factly, “and I doubt it will be the last.”

"Uh, wait, before we go risking our lives here…” Rio shoots a look at the sergeant. “How much of a reward are we talking?"

“Twenty-five gold pieces, each. I’d offer more, but funding from the Council has not been quite as generous for our precinct. That’s all that I can spare for you lot.”

Ergos cracks a small smile. “Beats the hell out of makin’ pants!”

“Sure, as long as we can get our gear laundered for free so I don’t smell like shit afterwards,” Adrian adds.

“You’ll have to arrange that deal with the cleaners, I’m afraid,” Sergeant Talley replies with a chuckle. Adrian shrugs and looks to the others.

“Count me in,” Soltar nods, “though, the smell will be bad…”

Rio rolls her eyes. "You guys think you have it bad? My nose is way more sensitive! And on that note, which of you guys can see good in the dark? Maybe they should go first? ... My eyesight is pretty shoddy,” she lies.

"I ain't got no fancy night-eyes, but if y'all are afraid I can light a torch and lead th' way!"Ergos looks eagerly towards the open manhole, still gripping his warhammer tightly and almost bouncing with excitement.

“Well if you’re volunteering!” The tabaxi chuckles, her tail swishing amusedly. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“No need for that,” Soltar raises a reassuring hand and clutches his holy symbol while whispering a short prayer. He then draws his mace; with a wave of his hand, its head glows with a white light. Clypeus appears to be about to say something, but reconsiders and keeps quiet.

Ergos’ jaw drops. “That’s a fine trick ya got there, feller. Awful handy!”

“Thank you, on behalf of the people of this city. Do be careful, now. Gods watch over you. Oh, and watch your step! The waterways are likely filled with rain. Don’t get swept away!” Sergeant Talley puts on her helmet and makes her way back to the crime scene. The assembled adventurers look back and forth amongst each other for a moment before Soltar awkwardly clears his throat.

“I guess I go first then…” The priest of the Raven Queen mutters as he makes his way into the tunnel below. Ergos follows directly on his heels, perhaps a little too close for Soltar’s comfort. Rio seems to hesitate before looking to Clypeus, nodding, and beginning her descent. Honey follows her down, keeping a hand over her nose as if it will keep the smell away. Adrian, Clypeus, and Aelie are the last to plunge into the sewer below, seven strangers now joined together by the bonds of adventure and surrounded by the stench of the Emon sewers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end! If you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos or a review, maybe even share it with your friends! This certainly is not a typical fanfiction and may be an aquired taste, but we are happy to have AO3 as a forum to share this story that means so much to us.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed meeting the main characters of our campaign, and we will post the next installment of this story soon!
> 
> With love,
> 
> MightyOwl and Company


End file.
